Guide sur le mode de vie des sorciers
by D.Would
Summary: Un soir, un hibou Grand Duc aux plumes mordorées fend l'air moite de l'été et atterrit dans le jardin du 4 Privet Drive. Il amène un colis à Pétunia Dursley de la part d'Albus Dumbledore. Surprise, elle le déballe et découvre un ouvrage de Bathilda Tourdesac. C'est un guide sur le mode de vie des sorciers. Mais celui-ci se transforme brusquement en L'Histoire de Poudlard...
1. Préambule

**Posté le : **10 Décembre 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>Genèse du projet :<strong>

Déjà des mois que j'avais envie d'écrire un ouvrage sorcier en empruntant la plume de Bathilda Tourdesac. Voilà chose faite. Je poste ici les premières ébauches du projet qui, normalement, sera disponible sur un blog avec des illustrations.

Pour le moment, je fais profiter à toutes et à tous mes lubies qui m'ont conduites à pousser un petit raisonnement sur la société sorcière ; J'ai essayé d'apporter des réponses à quelques questions que nous nous sommes probablement posées au cours de notre lecture. Il ne s'agit pas d'un livre officiel, mais d'une fanfiction en prenant la forme.

Il n'y aucune prétention scientifique, sociologique ou historique derrière - étant donné que je ne suis pas sorcière (et si je l'étais, je ne serais certainement pas autorisée à divulger nos secrets sur Internet).

J'espère juste que vous aurez l'illusion de "voyager" dans ce bouquin et, peut-être, vous utiliserez quelques détails pour vos propres fanfictions ! Les lieux, les noms et objets appartiennent au monde de J.K. Rowling et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop d'ajuster des éléments pour que cela colle ici. J'ai inventé le contenus du livre en me servant de la base fournie par la saga.

Etant donné que je n'ai pas encore accès à Pottermore pour compléter mon étude, je devrais me satisfaire de ce que je sais déjà, même si des éléments sont susceptibles d'être modifiés dès que j'aurais lus ces nouvelles informations.

Si vous avez des contestations sur les faits ici relaté, vous pouvez m'en faire part lors d'une review, idem pour des encouragements. Je vous poste le début, en espérant vous revoir pour la suite. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Dairy's Scribenpenne_

* * *

><p>Un soir, aux alentours de vingt heures, un hibou Grand Duc aux plumes mordorées fendit l'air moite de l'été et atterrit dans le jardin du 4 Privet Drive.<p>

Pétunia Dursley était, à ce moment précis, en train de récupérer le caleçon rayé de son mari de la gueule d'un chat errant. Le strigidé se posa sur la corde à linge tendue dans le jardin, et fixa la ménagère de ses grands yeux jaunes vitreux. Il oscilla la tête et tendit une patte où un colis rectangulaire y était attaché.

Profitant de cette apparition, le chat tigré s'enfuit et emporta le large caleçon avec lui. Pétunia Dursley, encore à genoux dans l'herbe tondue, regarda le hibou et se rappela que ces derniers servaient de services postaux à ce monde si étrange auquel appartenaient sa défunte sœur et son mari.

Impatient, le hibou claqua du bec et se déplaça le long de la corde à linge.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement et regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier si personne n'observait ce curieux spectacle. Les genoux légèrement humides et terreux, Pétunia Dursley se releva et tendit une main tremblante vers la patte du strigidé qui resta parfaitement immobile.

Elle détacha rapidement le nœud qui entourait le colis, et l'oiseau s'envola, en un claquement d'ailes majestueux. Pétunia eut un mouvement de recul et regarda l'hibou ne devenir qu'un point dans le ciel encore clair. Elle resta là, le paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft, coincé entre ses doigts manucurés et peints de vermillon.

La respiration anormalement hachée, Pétunia Dursley se dépêcha de récupérer les derniers vêtements - dont deux tee-shirt informes et gris qui servaient d'uniforme pour l'école primaire de Harry. Pétunia plia soigneusement le jean de son fils Dudley après l'avoir secoué plusieurs fois puis, cachant le colis parmi la pile de linge_._

Depuis le jardin, on entendait le murmure grésillant de la télévision du living-room qui chantait les premières notes du jingle de la météo. Pétunia Dursley prit la corbeille de linge propre et jeta un regard circulaire au jardin propret et éclairé. Le lampadaire du voisin au numéro 6 clignota brièvement et, enfin, sa lumière aveuglante se stabilisa.

La jeune ménagère tourna le dos au jardin et entra dans la véranda où son fils unique s'amusait à éclater une à une toutes les alvéoles du papier-bulle qui entourait le vase livré dans l'après-midi.

Pétunia Dursley fila vers la buanderie, ferma brusquement la porte derrière elle et sortit le paquet. Son regard s'arrêta un instant dessus et constata qu'une carte l'accompagnait où une écriture fine et penchée vers la droite la parcourait.

Afin de justifier sa longue présence ici, elle saisit des vêtements sombres au hasard et s'apprêtait à les fourrer dans le tambour de la machine à laver lorsqu'elle empoigna - par inadvertance - une touffe de cheveux noirs. Horrifiée, Pétunia Dursley poussa un cri et le petit visage encore joufflu d'Harry jaillit de la pile de linge sale.

- Je t'ai déjà dit au moins une centaine de fois de ne plus te cacher ici. Allez, file !

Harry - encore âgé de sept ans - ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, les voix de deux présentateurs du petit écran s'engouffrèrent dans le havre de paix qu'était la buanderie.

Par mesure de sécurité, Pétunia Dursley ferma les stores comme si elle couvrait un horrible crime particulièrement sanglant. Son mari s'était endormi devant la télévision et ne se réveillerait pas avant vingt-et-une heures, les narines titillées par l'odeur du dîner.

La lumière blafarde de la pièce éclaira le paquet rectangulaire enroulé de papier kraft. D'abord, la jeune femme lut le mot qui l'accompagnait avec une avidité et une rapidité déconcertante :

* * *

><p><em>J'offre cet ouvrage à Pétunia Dursley qui a toujours voulu savoir, avec beaucoup de retenue, tout ce qui concernait le monde sorcier. Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous avez toujours espérée être sorcière, comme Lily. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'il n'y paraît - surtout lorsqu'il est question de magie. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous auriez pût être une magicienne formidable. <em>

_J'espère que cette compilation d'informations vous permettra de vous échapper - l'espace de quelques instants - en-dehors de votre quartier de Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. Vous serez grée de transmettre ce livre au petit Harry peu avant son onzième anniversaire pour qu'il découvre, comme vous, la richesse et la complexité du monde sorcier. _

_Mes humbles salutations_,

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>Rouge écrevisse, Pétunia Dursley constata l'horreur de son acte : elle venait de porter intérêt aux gens <em>bizarres<em>, les sorciers. Le contenu de ce paquet devait être tout autant désagréablement surprenant, supposa-t-elle.

Malgré ses aprioris, Pétunia griffa l'emballage, dévoilant alors la couverture d'un livre assez mince, de plusieurs dizaines de pages environ. La jeune femme au foyer se tourna vers la lumière de l'abat-jour suspendu au plafond et les lettres dorées formant le titre brillèrent légèrement :

* * *

><p><strong>Guide sur le mode de vie des sorciers à l'usage des Moldus<strong>

**Par Bathilda Tourdesac**

* * *

><p>La couverture verte olive laissait place à des illustrations toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres pour un œil moldu ordinaire. Mais, Pétunia, savait déjà quelques petites choses grâce aux contacts prolongés qu'elle avait eut avec le monde sorcier via sa sœur Lily. Elle soupesa le maigre volume, les yeux perdus sur l'étagère remplie de lessives en tout genre. Avec une curiosité innée et en se drapant d'un furieux dédain, elle lut la quatrième de couverture :<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vous êtes Moldu et vous ne savez peut-être pas encore ce que signifie ce terme ? Ce livre est donc fait pour vous. Ici, Bathilda Tourdesac s'est amusée à retranscrire avec ingéniosité et malice les rapports houleux et complexes entre sorciers et, surtout, ceux qu'ils entretiennent avec la communauté moldue. Cet ouvrage réservé aux personnes s'intégrant ou liées de près ou de loin à la sorcellerie sauront - en un condensé de 81 pages - tout ce qui est à savoir de nos us et coutumes. <em>

_Ce guide pourra aider ces jeunes personnes qui ont décidé d'épouser une sorcière ou un sorcier, ou ces parents découvrant la magie en leur enfant, ou ces moldus infiltrés travaillant secrètement pour notre communauté (facteurs, enseignants, politiciens, vendeurs de vêtements etc.)._

_Avec un regard neuf, Bathilda Tourdesac nous offre une grille de lecture innovante destinée à ces personnes avides d'informations sur ce monde ensorcelant. Après avoir lu cet ouvrage, vous saurez l'essentiel de notre culture passant de l'organisation de la famille, trouver un emploi, le sport, la religion, l'éducation, la musique, les moyens de transports, notre système politique, notre alimentation, nos débats récurrents. Passant de sujets légers, à ceux plus délicats, vous voyagerez avec célérité dans un monde qui ne vous paraîtra plus obscur pour très longtemps._

L'intégralité des sommes récoltées par l'ouvrage seront reversées à l'orphelinat des enfants sorciers de Mulborton et à l'avancée de la recherche pour les Cracmols.

(ndrl : Avec l'approbation du Bureau de Liaison aux Affaires Moldues Britanniques et Internationales.)

* * *

><p>Le gargouillement de la machine à laver fit sursauter Pétunia alors qu'elle ouvrait le livre. Plusieurs pages entières étaient consacrées à la prise de note. Pétunia tomba ensuite sur la page de garde et se surpris à caresser distraitement le papier parcheminé tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le couvercle en osier de la corbeille de linge sale. Des citations - plus ou moins courtes - de sorciers couvraient le verso :<p>

«_ Bathilda Tourdesac nous offre un livre simple d'accès et succinct à l'usage des Moldus. Cet ouvrage, que nous attendions tous, est une pépite pour les historiens et sociologues qui peuvent, dès à présent, nous pencher sur la question des rapports entre les deux communautés. Garnis de quelques témoignages de sorciers et Moldus, ce guide nous permet d'avoir une vision d'ensemble sur ce système global et en constante fluctuation_ », Wilhelm Wigworthy, auteur de Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques.

« _Mérite d'être feuilleté_ », Rita Skeeter, chroniqueuse pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

« _Un best-seller chargé d'informations mettant en lumière les quiproquos les plus fréquents entre sorciers et Moldus. Une Bible en papier pour les curieux en tous genres_. », Sorcière Hebdo, numéro 765.

« _Une question de point-de-vue abordée avec simplicité. Intéressant pour l'usage des petits sorciers voulant approfondir l'Etude Moldue_ », Charity Burbage, enseignante à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Pétunia Dursley, désormais imperméable aux gargouillis provenant de la machine à laver, tourna la page et s'installa plus confortablement, roulant en boule le pantalon de Vernon pour s'en servir de coussin. Elle poursuivit sa lecture :

* * *

><p><strong>À propos de l'auteur<strong>

_Bathilda Tourdesac est l'historienne émérite de la communauté sorcière britannique. Elle incarne pour des générations de sorcières et sorciers un savoir et une source inépuisable d'histoires et d'anecdotes concernant notre patrimoine. Elle a, entre autre, rédigé durant plusieurs années le fastidieux Histoire de la Magie qui est depuis inclassable et demeure l'ouvrage phare en la matière pour nombre d'enseignants. Bathilda Tourdesac s'est prématurément intéressée aux rapports entre communautés sorcières et moldues et a notamment travaillé avec le sociologue Mordicus Leufcoq._

_Enseignante en Histoire de la Magie à l'université de Paddington depuis 1956, Bathilda Tourdesac a offert sa révérence l'an passé et s'est retirée dans son cottage familial à Godric's Hollow. Depuis, elle partage son temps entre son village du sud-ouest du pays, et les conférences historiographiques d'Europe. Elle a notamment contribué à la thèse confirmant la déportation de milliers de Gobelins en Italie du nord dans les années 1880. _

_Bathilda Tourdesac a aujourd'hui pour projet de constituer un musée avec toutes ses trouvailles et objets de valeur pour que tous - y compris les apprentis sorciers - puissent découvrir les secrets et les beautés qui colmatent notre culture hétérogène actuelle_.

* * *

><p>Prise par sa lecture, Pétunia Dursley ne tordit pas son cou jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cuisine - comme chaque soir - afin de vérifier si tous les voisins avaient bien garé leur voiture. Elle se contenta de serrer le livre contre sa poitrine lorsque le vrombissement d'un moteur la tira hors de sa lecture.<p>

La vieille horloge indiquait vingt heures et vingt-six minutes. Pétunia Dursley feuilleta rapidement le livre et supposa qu'elle avait assez de temps pour en lire le début.

* * *

><p><strong>Préface<strong>

- _Maman, c'est quoi un Moldu ?_

_Cette question innocente, c'est mon fils cadet Elton, alors âgé de six ans, qui me l'avait posée un jour alors que nous traversions le comté du Wiltshire en train. Je dois dire que je fus assez prise au dépourvu par cette interrogation, et bien que je sois une sorcière expérimentée, il m'était difficile - je l'avoue - de définir exactement ce qu'était un Moldu._

_Elton me regardait avec son air légèrement curieux et m'expliqua qu'il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'était un Moldu, et en quoi ils étaient si différents de nous. J'ai dû expliquer que les Moldus étaient nos semblables mais qu'ils ne possédaient pas une once de magie en eux. Atterré, Elton m'a alors demandé comment ils faisaient pour se débrouiller._

_- Ils ont leur magie à eux, fut la seule réponse valable que je pus lui apporter._

_C'est alors qu'en moi naquit le désir d'en savoir davantage sur cette communauté sœur, proche physiquement mais éloignée culturellement. _

_Avec cet ouvrage, vous prendrez alors conscience de ce jeu de miroir, même s'il est destiné - à prime abord - aux Moldus. J'ai effectué de nombreux voyages dans le monde Moldu et ait récolté plusieurs témoignages d'individus de milieux différents afin de compléter mon étude. Ce livre est découpé par thématique. J'espère qu'il vous apportera les informations que vous attendiez._

_B. Tourdesac._


	2. Sommaire

**Posté le : **le 13 Décembre 2011. _Merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme ! Le début du premier chapitre sera bientôt posté. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sommaire<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Préambule - Amorce du sujet<strong>

**1. **Introduction, quatrième de couverture

**2.** Citations à propos du livre

**3.** À propos de l'auteur

**4. **Préface

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - La naissance, l'évolution et l<strong>'**éducation : Petit sorcier deviendra grand.**

**1.** Naissance et évolution

**2. **Éducation

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Les mécanismes du travail : Rouages intempestifs ou mécanique bien huilée ?<strong>

**1. **Les emplois d'infiltrés

**2.** Les emplois en plein-air

**3. **Les emplois de la bureaucratie

**4. **Les emplois liés au service à la personne

**5. **Les métiers inclassables

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Les moyens de transport : Transplanage, balais et tapis volant.<strong>

**1. **Transplanage : Un examen épique et un moyen de circuler parfois dangereux pour la santé

**2. **Balais : Le code et le permis de voler, un apprentissage loin des terrains de Quidditch

**3. **Tapis volant : Une invention du Moyen-Orient qui redevient à la mode

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Bonne manière et relations entre sorciers.<strong>

**1. **La communication : Lettres, Poudre de Cheminette, Miroir etc.

**2. **La famille : L'évolution progressive de la femme dans le foyer

**3. **Les relations amoureuses, la séduction et la sexualité

**4. **Les classes sociales : Argent, pouvoir, "couleur" du sang et préjugés

**5. **Les mauvais sorts et les malédictions : mythe ou réalité ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 - La politique : Une affaire de magiciens.<strong>

**1. **Une longue tradition

**2. **Un système bicaméral : Magenmagot et Chambre des Manitous

**3. **Les nouvelles formes du pouvoir

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 - La géographie sorcière britannique.<strong>

**1. **Les villes importantes : capitale politique, capitale culturelle et capitale économique

**2. **Les fleuves et leur utilité

**3.** Les massifs uniquement connus des sorciers

**4. **Les îles cachées pour les vacances sorcières

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - L'histoire sorcière britannique.<strong>

**1. **L'apparition de la baguette magique

**2. **La création des premiers hameaux et villages

**3. **Une organisation accrue depuis le Code Internationale de Clandestinité

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 - Pourquoi le monde moldu est-il si moderne et le monde sorcier si traditionnel ? <strong>

**1. **Les objets du quotidien

**2. **Les loisirs, la santé, l'art, les fêtes et la religion

**3. **Les sorciers sont-ils prêts à changer d'univers ?

**4. **L'avancée de la technologie moldue percera-t-elle à jour notre secret ?


	3. Chapitre 1 : Naissance et évolution

**Posté le :** 13 Décembre 2011.

* * *

><p>Ne résistant pas une seconde de plus, Pétunia Dursley se jeta sur l'ouvrage :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**La naissance, l'évolution et l'éducation :**

**Petit sorcier deviendra grand.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Naissance et évolution :<strong>

**Enfant sorcier, enfant Moldu, quelle est la différence ?**

« Contrairement à ce que s'imaginent la plupart des personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoir magique, une grossesse sorcière se déroule de manière similaire à une grossesse moldue. Des rumeurs provenant de la communauté sœur disent qu'un sorcier peut enfanter.

La plupart des guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste sauteraient au plafond devant une telle aberration. Les sorcières et les sorciers sont des êtres humains et sont donc, à quelque chose près, composés strictement de la même manière que les moldus - d'un point de vue biologique. Les grossesses masculines sont donc un mythe et un bébé ne peut naître que d'une association d'un élément masculin et d'un élément féminin.

Le bébé sorcier, identique à son homologue Moldu, pèse rarement plus de quatre kilos et ne ressemble qu'à une tendre boule soyeuse de gazouillement. Placés côte à côte, même un spécialiste ne verrait pas la différence à l'œil nu - exempt des bébés Métamorphomages qui peuvent changer d'apparence autant de fois que désiré.

Pourtant, dès la naissance - voire bien avant - les tests médicaux effectués sur ces deux bébés ne seront pas les mêmes. À la naissance de tous les poupons, les Moldus vérifient s'ils n'ont pas la jaunisse ou d'autres maladies infantiles.

Nous autres, sorciers, sommes plutôt vigilants sur le développement des zangfriefs [*] - cellules de base dans le sang sorcier qui, si elle s'élève jusqu'à un taux élevé, peut créer des pertes de puissance magique considérable.

Aussi, la Trace est apposée sur chaque nourrisson. La Trace est - a contrario de ce que son nom l'indique - un marquage invisible sur chaque enfant sorcier, connu ou non des registres officiels, permettant de déceler et de localiser toute forme de magie jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans.

Cette Trace permettra de surveiller leurs actions illégales même si, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent canaliser leur pouvoir - environ vers l'âge de huit ans - le Ministère de la Magie sera plutôt tolérant face à leurs écarts.

Très tôt, donc, le petit sorcier fera instinctivement usage de cette magie. Parents moldus d'enfant magicien, ne vous étonnez donc pas de voir des biberons voler à travers la maison ou des objets prendre subitement feu.

Les bébés sorciers sont très friands de lévitation, qui est la base même de la sorcellerie. Ils l'utilisent pour pallier leur manque d'autonomie ou pour interagir avec l'espace ou les personnes autour d'eux. Avec le temps, leurs pouvoirs se développeront et des choses étranges - peut-être insoupçonnées - se dérouleront sous votre toit.

Gardez l'œil ouvert… »

* * *

><p>Pensivement, Pétunia se souvint du jour où elle avait rasé le crâne d'Harry. Le lendemain matin, il avait retrouvé sa chevelure jais emmêlée et bordélique. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment il avait réussi un tel prodige, mais maintenant, elle le savait.<p>

* * *

><p>« Vous pourrez, dès leur trois ans, les inscrire dans une des nombreuses crèches sorcières mises à la disposition de tous les parents. Elles sont gratuites pour les Nés-Moldus afin de faciliter leur insertion dans notre système. Un fascicule localisant ces crèches est disponible à Sainte-Mangouste, département de la Maternité, ou encore par hibou postal.<p>

Là-bas, ils pourront s'épanouir dans un cadre entièrement aménagé pour des sorciers en culottes courtes, encadrés par un personnel formé à l'Institut des Bonnes Fées Marraines de Swansea.

La crèche sorcière permet également aux bambins de canaliser leur pouvoir et leur faire prendre conscience de leur spécificité magique - par exemple, le Métamorphisme.

Plus tard, on propose aux parents de placer leur enfant dans une école primaire où il pourra apprendre les rudiments de la lecture, l'écriture et le calcul. Mais ceci n'est que facultatif. Les parents peuvent très bien leur faire école à la maison.

Aussi, comme tous les enfants, les petits sorciers raffolent des histoires. Le panel de contes sorciers britanniques est florissant.

Vous, Moldu, imprégné des récits des frères Grimm, ne connaissez sûrement rien des contes de Beedle le Barde tels _Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse, La fontaine de la bonne fortune, Le sorcier au cœur velu, Babbity Lapina et la souche qui gloussait _ou encore_ Le conte des Trois frères_.

Les contes sorciers sont souvent sujets de polémique au sein des élites littéraires, historiques et sociologiques, dues aux controverses d'interprétations.

Il est donc difficile pour un parent Moldu - voulant imprégner son enfant de cette biculture, de choisir avec soin et scrupule une version qui soit proche de sa philosophie de vie. Pour cela, il existe un petit guide intitulé _La magie expliquée à mes enfants_, de Zelda Masolto [1] .

Ce guide résume toutes les versions des contes et les débats qu'elles ont engendrés avec une neutralité admirable. Ces contes sont disponibles à _Fleury & Bott_ en un seul ouvrage peu onéreux qui émerveillera vos petits sorciers avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Pendant la nuit, en tant que mère, je dois vous avertir que beaucoup d'enfants sorciers font soient de mauvais rêves, sont somnambules, ou transplanent - c'est-à-dire disparaissent en un clin d'œil. Pour éviter cela, des pyjamas spéciaux en mailles antidéplacement sont en vente chez _Tissard et Brodette_.

Votre enfant, grâce à ce pyjama, ne pourra plus transplaner et donc se retrouver à des miles de votre maison un beau lendemain matin. En ce qui concerne les mauvais rêves, des thé apaisant à la camomille, avec une pointe de cannelle, sont recommandés par la plupart des herboristes.

Durant leurs heures de veille, les enfants sorciers adorent jouer - cartes, jeu de balle, course. Mais ils sont également malicieux et friands des tours suivants : changer le plat qu'il déteste avec un autre dans le garde-manger, dormir en étant suspendu au plafond, faire enfler les animaux - plus particulièrement les grenouilles - comme des ballons d'hélium, sauter à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, changer les aiguilles sur une montre au moyen de la télékinésie etc.

Bref, nos enfants sorciers sont imaginatifs et ne tardent jamais à nous le démontrer. Pour le reste, ils grandissent comme des enfants ordinaires et il est grandement préférable de les sortir dans des squares réservés à leur usage ou dans des endroits à l'abris des regards.

En cas de fuite ou d'exposition malencontreuse de leurs pouvoirs magiques dans une situation d'euphorie ou de stress, veuillez contactez le service des Oubliators qui se chargeront d'effacer ou de modifier la mémoire des témoins.

Une cellule spéciale est mise à la disposition des parents - plus particulièrement des parents Moldus - pour qu'ils puissent gérer cette situation inédite pour eux.

Afin de canaliser ce surplus de magie, il est souhaitable d'encourager l'enfant à se livrer à des activités sportives comme le Quidditch, le Quodpot - balais magique taille enfant indispensable -, le Chat Mouillé, le Kilipouet-pouet, le Touing-Tong [2] et autres jeux en communauté (cf. voir le chapitre sur les Jeux et les Sports).

Si votre enfant sorcier est hyperactif et abuse de sa magie à outrance, il serait préférable pour lui, pour vous et vos voisins, de l'emmener à l'hôpital sorcier Sainte-Mangouste, où on lui administrera une Potion Calmante.

En outre, un enfant sorcier grandira admirablement bien si on lui fait manger, une fois par mois, de la purée de navet ou de carotte. Autrefois perçu comme une astuce de grand-mère, il est maintenant avéré que la carotte et le navet stabilisent le taux de zangfriefs et améliorent la concentration des enfants.

Mon ami Dumbledore m'a d'ailleurs confié il y a plusieurs mois de cela, que sa mère Kendra ne pouvait écouler une semaine sans leur avoir donné une bonne assiettée de purée de carotte mélangée à de la pomme de terre.

Un peu plus tard dans mon ouvrage, je reviendrai sur les recettes préférées des sorciers et comment les accommoder à la manière moldue. Il est clair que les régimes alimentaires diffèrent selon la culture et le milieu de provenance, mais des carottes de temps en temps n'ont tué personne (cf. Idalgo Damaz n'était pas une personne mais un vampire).

On peut ici effectuer un parallèle avec les parents Moldus gavant leur enfant de poisson qui, selon eux, stimule la matière grise. »

* * *

><p>[*] <strong>Zangriefs<strong> : Totale invention de ma part, pour essayer de montrer que c'est juste à l'intérieur du corps que la modification s'opère entre sorciers et Moldus. J'ai pris un nom un peu tiré par les cheveux pour l' "ensorceler" un peu.

[1] **_La magie expliquée à mes enfants_, de Zelda Masolto** : Ici, je me suis inspirée d'un roman très connus, faute d'imagination lorsque j'ai rédigé ce paragraphe. Mais je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le cadre. Le nom de l'auteur aussi vient de ma petite tête pas très ronde.

[2] **Kilipouet-pouet ; Touing-Tong** : Des jeux de mon invention. J'avais besoin de termes qui sonnaient complètement timbrés.


	4. Education

**Posté le : **18 Décembre 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Éducation : <strong>

**B.U.S.E., A.S.P.I.C., R.A.P.A.C.E., parce qu'étudier la sorcellerie, c'est drôlement chouette ! **

« Dans le système éducatif Moldu britannique, l'école est obligatoire à partir de la primaire. Nous autres, sorciers, nous avons un tout autre modèle : l'enseignement est gratuit et ouvert à tous si - et seulement si - les parents souhaitent insérer leurs enfants dans un groupe éducatif régit par le Ministère.

Dans le cas contraire, il leur sera envoyé une circulaire officielle les considérants comme pédagogues de leurs enfants et devront leur enseigner tout ce qu'il y a savoir - Sortilège, Potion, Histoire de la Magie, Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Astronomie, Métamorphose et Vol sur Balai s'ils le désirent.

Ce modèle éducatif prouve son efficacité chaque année car nombre d'excellents et aguerris jeunes sorciers arrivent à leur premier entretient d'embauche sans avoir mis un seul orteil à l'école. Toutefois, cette pratique est en passe de devenir plus restrictive en vue des dérives survenues récemment.

On constate un chiffre alarmant d'analphabétisation chez les sorciers de 25 à 40 ans. Un sorcier sur huit avouerait ne pas savoir lire ; et un sorcier sur vingt ne saurait pas compter.

Pour un Moldu, cela serait une chose horrifiante. Mais, dans un monde comme le nôtre où les possibilités de carrières sont multiples et ne demandent parfois aucune capacité en lecture, écriture ou calcul, cela en devient presque banal.

Cependant, depuis deux ans déjà, un comité se réunis chaque mois pour discuter de cette question et des solutions à envisager. En effet, avec une éducation libérale, chaque parent peut - à loisir - mettre le trait sur une matière et en occulter d'autres.

Un programme officiel d'instruction est en passe d'être voté à l'Assemblée du Magenmagot (ndrl : voir chapitre **« La politique : une affaire de magiciens »**). C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'existe pas au sein de la bureaucratie sorcière britannique un organisme chargé de réglementer l'éducation.

Depuis 1724, la Ligue des Chasseurs de Cervelle relance le Ministère de la Magie à ce propos, voulant former un Département de l'Enseignement et de la Culture britannique - sans succès jusqu'alors.

Plusieurs associations déplorent ce manque à gagner pour la société sorcière : « _Dans nos pays voisins comme la France ou l'Irlande, l'éducation est le pilier même de la société_, explique Margarèthe Burfill - chargée de presse du groupe syndicale des enseignants Plus de Carotte dans le Ciboulot (PCC). _Là-bas, les Ministères s'occupent activement de leur jeune population et ne les laissent pas aux prises de pédagogues ou parents aux valeurs douteuses, proches de l'obscurantisme moyenâgeux sorcier._ »

Margarèthe n'est pas la seule en Grande-Bretagne à s'en inquiéter. Hans Whiltman, membre éminent de la Confédération des Barbes Frémissantes, a déposé son droit de veto concernant l'ouverture de l'éducation à tous les adultes : « _N'est professeur qui veut_ », a déclaré le politicien du centre-gauche de l'Assemblée.

Aujourd'hui le système éducatif sorcier britannique en est encore à ces premiers balbutiements, même si la fondation de Poudlard remonte, environ, aux années 900 (en dépit de la thèse de l'historien Fabien Faucon qui la daterait à l'année 853).

Poudlard reste, pour beaucoup de parents britanniques sorciers, la référence en matière d'éducation. Hormis son histoire exceptionnelle et la richesse magique qui abrite ses murs, Poudlard a longtemps été vue comme un lieu protégé par de puissants maléfices - ce qui rassure beaucoup de parents.

Aussi, la plupart de ses professeurs sont connus comme Albus Dumbledore (cité précédemment), ou encore Sybille Trelawney et Phineas Nigellus Black. La liste est exhaustive et pour la connaître, des manuels spécialisés seront plus aptes à vous documenter sur la question comme Le guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe ou Histoire des préfets célèbres.

L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard a relativement peu évoluée depuis sa fondation. Son enseignement est toujours basé sur les mêmes piliers et une seule matière est apparue en supplément depuis le Xème siècle : La Métamorphose.

La Métamorphose est actuellement enseignée par Minerva MacGonnagal, directrice adjointe du collège Poudlard. Pour des raisons sans doute idéologique, on attendait l'entrée à l'université pour l'enseigner.

Mais, depuis le décret de 1889, les choses ont relativement changée. Aujourd'hui, votre petit marmot pourra apprendre à changer une boîte d'allumettes en crapaud ! La Métamorphose requiert - peut-être plus qu'une autre matière à mon sens - beaucoup de rigueur. Il serait dommage de se retrouver avec dix doigts… dans une seule main !

En revanche, deux matières ont disparu du cursus : Gastronomie sorcière et Patrimoine ainsi que Littérature sorcière. Cette suppression effectuée sous le mandat de Phineas Nigellus - appartenant à la noble famille des Black - a révolté les deux enseignants de l'époque, ainsi que les gourmets et les grands amateurs de livres étudiant à Poudlard.

Pour étouffer les mouvements de révolte, Nigellus, connus pour être un des directeurs les plus détestés de l'Histoire de Poudlard, a élargis la bibliothèque - allant aujourd'hui de l'aile nord à l'aile est, et a également créé l'orchestre de l'école. Toutefois, même avec ça, il est clair que Poudlard a très peu d'activités culturelles à offrir à ses élèves, notamment ceux avides de « sciences délicates ». Pas d'atelier de peinture, de sculpture, de photographie, d'écriture etc.

Cette lacune est soulignée par Lucius Malefoy, parent président du conseil administratif de l'école de sorcellerie : «_ Il est évident que Poudlard perd de son prestige aux côtés d'institut comme Durmstrang qui, depuis toujours, ne se contente pas de la magie élémentaire._ » Ainsi, bon nombre de parents s'affairent à combler l'éducation lacunaire de leurs enfants durant les vacances, ou les envoies dans des centres de remise à niveau pour se parfaire.

Ce trop-plein de connaissance peut agacer l'enfant sorcier. Il serait préférable d'opter pour une éducation équilibrée entre pratique et spéculation. Par exemple, dès la première année, votre enfant apprendra le sortilège _Wingardium Leviosa_ et en saura davantage sur les rites liés à la Lévitation en Histoire de la Magie. Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener au Musée de l'Air de Londres pendant les vacances de Noël ? Ce sont des choses simples qui, à moindres coût, lui permettra probablement d'élargir son horizon… »

* * *

><p>Pétunia Dursley leva le nez de son livre. Elle n'avait jamais entendue parler d'un Musée de l'Air à Londres. Des coups furent frappés à la porte et elle sursauta. Elle cacha le livre derrière une énorme boîte de lessive et ouvrit. Son époux, Vernon Dursley la regardait d'un air curieux.<p>

- J'ai pris la peine de commander des plats chez le restaurateur chinois. Tu ne sortais pas de là et Dudley n'arrêtait pas de crier qu'il avait faim.

- Oh, je… je ne l'ai pas entendu.

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait été trop prise par cette découverte du monde sorcier. Quelques minutes après, alors que le petit Harry déposait des assiettes sur la table de la salle à manger, le livreur chinois apporta leur commande et Dudley lui arracha le paquet des mains. Pétunia régla le montant dû et grignota un nem ou deux, sans grande conviction.

Elle fixait Harry qui mangeait bien sagement, sans un mot, le regard rivé à son assiette considérablement bien moins remplie que celle de son cousin. Il était sûrement un sorcier, tout comme ses parents. Et même si Pétunia ne cessait de brailler qu'il était un monstre, elle aussi, à une époque, voulue être ce monstre là - une sorcière.

Le soir, alors que son mari allait se coucher, Pétunia prétexta aller border Dudley et éteindre toutes les lumières de la maison pour lire encore un peu. À vrai dire, l'éducation à la sorcière l'intriguait en tout point. Elle prit le livre de Bathilda Tourdesac et le lut dans la cuisine, en catimini, à la lumière du clair de lune.

* * *

><p>« […] Ce sont des choses simples qui, à moindres coût, lui permettra probablement d'élargir son horizon.<p>

Aussi, les sorties scolaires à Poudlard sont proches du néant, bien que les élèves soient entourés d'un cadre splendide tout au long de l'année scolaire. Alors que les petits Moldus se rendent au zoo, dans des fabriques en tous genres, près de la mer ou à la montagne, les élèves de Poudlard eux, restent cloîtrés dans leur château.

En tant que membre actif de l'Institut pédagogique du Royaume-Unis, j'ai toujours déploré cette ligne de conduite tenue par l'école. Mais Albus Dumbledore, le directeur actuel, pense qu'en restant au sein du château, les élèves découvrent et voyagent suffisamment d'un univers à un autre.

Il n'existe qu'un seul collège de sorcellerie officiel en Grande-Bretagne, mais des parents se rassemblent parfois à des endroits répertoriés pour partager leur expérience ou donner des cours à des groupes d'enfants.

Chaque fin d'année, les élèves de Poudlard devront subir un test évaluant leur niveau de connaissance. Les cas de redoublement sont excessivement rares dans l'histoire de l'école et des parents déplorent également ce manque de rigueur de la part du corps enseignant.

Plus tard, deux examens capitaux et officiels délimiteront les possibilités futures de l'apprenti sorcier : le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (B.U.S.E.), passée en cinquième année, et l'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (A.S.P.I.C.). Ces deux examens ont une session en juin et les candidats libres - c'est-à-dire, ceux ayant reçu un enseignement à domicile - peuvent s'inscrire sur les listes officielles l'année qu'ils souhaitent.

Les A.S.P.I.C. ouvrent les portes de l'Université sorcière de Liverpool. Celle-ci est un complexe relativement moderne de trois étages où l'on peut étudier les Sciences Humaines - Histoire de la Magie, Sociologie sorcière et Moldue, l'Arithmancie et l'Astronomie, le Droit sorcier, la Médicomagie, le Soin aux Animaux Magique, la Macro-économie, l'Aéronautique et plein d'autres domaines encore.

L'Université sorcière propose un cursus sur deux ans obligatoire après inscription, et une année de spécialisation si l'étudiant le souhaite. Un étudiant, s'il a un niveau suffisamment élevé, peut demander à suivre deux cursus en même temps et avoir un emploi du temps spécialement aménagé.

À la suite de ces deux années, l'étudiant ayant validé ses matières obtient son Relevé Agnostique de Pensée Admissible et de Capacité Expérimentale (R.A.P.A.C.E.). Toutefois, l'administration britannique n'exige qu'un niveau B.U.S.E. pour trouver un premier emploi.

Ces trois examens détermineront ensuite le profil de l'étudiant et quelles carrières il pourra aborder. Plus un élève aura de B.U.S.E., d'A.S.P.I.C. ou de R.A.P.A.C.E., plus il aura de chance de trouver un emploi dans le domaine souhaité.


	5. Chapitre 2 : Les mécanismes du travail

**Posté le :** 9 Janvier 2012.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Les mécanismes du travail :**

**Rouages intempestifs ou mécanique bien huilée ?**

* * *

><p>Une fois leurs B.U.S.E., A.S.P.I.C. ou R.A.P.A.C.E. en poche, nos petits sorciers - devenus grands - peuvent se rendre à leur premier entretient d'embauche.<p>

Mais avant ça, beaucoup de barrières s'érigeront devant eux. Les critères demandés par les employeurs dans le monde sorcier sont tous plus incongrus les uns que les autres, et trouver un emploi relève d'un parcours du combattant.

Dans la fonction publique, une photo en couleur sous le plus beau jour du candidat est préférable. Moldus, il ne vous viendrait pas à l'idée de mettre sur votre curriculum vitae « sait lire », « sait écrire », ou « sait compter ». Pourtant, cette motion est très importante dans les CV demandés par les employeurs sorciers. Il s'agit d'un heureux petit plus.

Il faut savoir que des dactylographes ou Plume à Papote sont chargés de rédiger les CV et les lettres de motivation des candidats. Très peu d'entre eux les écrivent seuls. Il est clair qu'un sorcier mal informé ou ayant juste un niveau de base aura moins de chance de rédiger des lettres aussi bien formulées qu'un autre, ayant un niveau R.A.P.A.C.E par exemple. Des circulaires de conseils de rédaction sont disponibles au centre de recherche d'emploi du Ministère de la Magie pour aider chaque postulant.

Je passerai donc sur les formulations et la présentation souhaitées pour m'intéresser au vif du sujet. Ici, je ne parlerai bien évidemment que de quelques grandes catégories de métiers, puisqu'un ouvrage entier pourrait se prêter à la question.

**1. Les emplois d'infiltrés :**

Grassement rémunérés, volontaires, endoctrinés ou simples Cracmols, nombre d'habitants de notre communauté sœur protègent notre secret au quotidien.

**a) La Poste :** Depuis le Code International décrétant la clandestinité des sorciers, les divers Ministères du monde entier se sont mis d'accord pour employer des sorciers et des Moldus pour filtrer les informations et éviter les fuites en tous genres qui pourraient éveiller la curiosité de notre communauté sœur.

Les premiers sont les facteurs. En Grande-Bretagne un syndicat de 154 Moldus infiltrés dans la Royal Mail trie le courrier à destination d'un sorcier pour le renvoyer par hibou. En effet, nombre de parents Moldus ayant un enfant sorcier font la grossière erreur de renvoyer une confirmation d'inscription à Poudlard - Ecole des Sorciers, par le service ordinaire.

En parallèle, des sorciers voulant communiquer des Moldus de manière « discrète » envoie des lettres et, ne sachant combien de timbres utiliser, en couvre la totalité de la surface de l'enveloppe, sauf l'encart réservé à l'adresse.

Dans les deux cas, un facteur lambda sera fortement intrigué et cela peut mettre en péril notre secret s'il a la bassesse d'ouvrir le courrier en question. Les facteurs Moldus faisant partis du syndicat ont un double-salaire : celui délivré par la Royal Mail, mais aussi celui provenant du Ministère de la Magie.

**b) Les guides touristique :** Combien de fois un voyageur un peu trop curieux a demandé à voir des merveilles du monde « disparues » ? L'Atlantide, par exemple, existe et son secret est protégé par une forte barrière magique.

Les guides touristique sont grassement payés par le Ministère de la Magie de leur pays d'affiliation pour entretenir le mystère autour de ces sites sorciers protégés. Ils auront la tâche de détourner votre attention sur des attractions ou d'autres éléments afin d'éviter ce terrain glissant. (cf. **Chapitre 6 : La géographie sorcière britannique**)

Bien sûr, les Moldus ne sont pas dupes et sentent la présence de toutes ces choses qu'on leur cache. Ils perçoivent ça comme une énorme conspiration et inventent des organisations secrètes qui tireraient les ficelles du monde entier, la présence d'extra-terrestres, ou d'une force immatérielle. Leur imagination foisonne lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver des hypothèses, parfois tirées par les cheveux.

**c) Les vendeurs de vêtements :** Combien de fois un sorcier s'est-il présenté avec une tenue inadéquate dans le monde Moldus, passant alors pour un furieux original anticonformiste ? Plusieurs grandes chaînes de magasins de vêtements possèdent des vendeurs infiltrés qui repèrent des sorciers dans la rue et leur proposent un changement de tenue.

Bien entendu, ces vendeurs ignorent parfaitement qu'un monde sorcier existe. Ils s'imaginent plutôt qu'ils ont pour mission de « convertir » le plus de monde possible aux dernières tendances. Les sorciers, en général, acceptent volontiers ce relooking et se fondent plus rapidement dans la masse.

**d) Enseignant :** Un enseignant par école Moldue est chargé d'ôter de la tête des petites têtes blondes qu'un monde à part existe. « La magie n'existe pas » est leur credo. Parfois vu comme d'ignobles cartésiens, ses enseignants souvent volontaires, croient eux-mêmes en leurs dires.

D'autres sont nommés chaque année pour taire une rumeur qui prendrait de l'ampleur. On se souvient encore de l'école primaire de Hudson où un sorcier aurait transplané en pleine cour de récréation par erreur.

L'enseignante Cracmol du cours élémentaire avait dû faire croire à tous ces enfants que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient vu… L'homme dû payer une lourde amende à la suite de ce fait divers qui faillit nous coûter bien cher sans l'intervention de cette enseignante et d'une brigade d'Oubliators.

**e) Politicien :** Il faut savoir que le Premier Ministre Moldu Britannique et le nôtre sont en continuels contacts. Sans l'appui de l'un et le soutient de l'autre, l'équilibre précaire sur lequel joue nos deux communautés serait anéantis. Malgré ça, la communauté sorcière n'a aucun droit d'ingérence dans les affaires moldues et vice versa. Il s'agit simplement d'entraide. (cf. **Chapitre 5 : "La politique : Une affaire de magiciens"**)

**f) Psychologue :** Il arrive, parfois, que la ligue des Oubliators ne peut modifier la mémoire de certains moldus. Ce sont des faits rares, mais à ne pas négliger étant donné que le cerveau humain est très complexe.

Dès lors, on conseille à ces moldus de se rendre chez le psychologue afin de parler de leur _problème_. Dès lors, le psychologue aura pour tache d'apaiser ses angoisses et de démontrer par A + B qu'il n'existe pas de voiture volante, mais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une construction psychologique entre le conscient et le subconscient. Ingénieux, non ?


	6. L'Histoire de Poudlard

**Posté le** : 16 décembre 2012. _Le plus long et dernier chapitre_.

* * *

><p>Pétunia Dursley s'imagina alors la vie que sa sœur avait pu avoir dans l'autre monde, et en particulier Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de cet endroit. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la page de son ouvrage lorsqu'il se mit à être entouré d'un fort aura bleuté. Le livre se métamorphosa en un autre et devint « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Pétunia tourna et retourna l'ouvrage... Ce volume était donc ensorcellé pour qu'elle assouvisse réellement sa curiosité. Pouvait-elle donc <em>vraiment tout <em>demander ? Si Harry se rendait dans la même école que ses parents, autant en apprendre le plus possible. Pétunia se laissa glisser contre le mur et lut :

**L'HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD**

**Avant propos**

Garius Tomkink est le premier sorcier à avoir retranscrit la merveilleuse histoire de Poudlard. La version initiale remonte déjà à 1776. Celle-ci nous informait sur divers éléments comme le plafond enchanté, la légende de la Chambre des Secrets, le règlement des dortoirs ou le fameux Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Néanmoins, ce volume contenait également de nombreuses lacunes. Par exemple, il ne mentionnait pas une seule fois la présence des elfes de maison dans le château, ou encore, ne s'étend que vaguement sur le passé des fondateurs. Nous ne connaissons pas d'autres ouvrages écrit par Tomkink. Nous imaginons que plusieurs de ses manuscrits ont disparu lors de l'incendie de sa demeure deux années avant sa mort.

Plusieurs auteurs de renom se sont attaqués à réécrire inlassablement L'Histoire de Poudlard, tous ajoutant leur petite touche personnelle. Certains sont considérés comme de vrais chefs-d'oeuvres et d'autres ont été utilisés comme bûches de cheminée... Avec ce volume, nous vous offrons une version rééditée par Bathilda Tourdesac – historienne du monde sorcier britannique.

Même si sa plume et son savoir-faire sont gages de qualité, vous pouvez toujours la contacter par hibou afin de signaler une erreur, un contre-sens, ou une hérésie. Nous vous souhaitons une très agréable lecture,

Les éditions WhizzHard Books

* * *

><p><strong>Table (1)<strong>

**(N'oubliez pas les notes de bas de page !)**

Avant propos

Quelques opinions sur l'ouvrage

À propos de l'auteur

Table

Une courte description de Poudlard

Page de prise de notes

* * *

><p>PREMIERE PARTIE<p>

**Poudlard : une école qui n'aurait jamais dû exister **

_La vallée de Pré-au-Lard, ancien refuge pour individus aux mauvaises mœurs _

**ϟ **La fondation du « _burgh_ » écossais de Pré-au-Lard et l'origine de son nom

**ϟ **Pré-au-Lard, fleuron de la prostitution en Ecosse

**ϟ **Les femmes au créneau : une manifestation contre la prostitution à Pré-au-Lard menée par Helga Poufsouffle

* * *

><p><em>Les fondateurs et leur histoire commune<em>

**ϟ **Le passif des quatres plus grands mages anglo-saxon de l'époque

**ϟ **La rencontre entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor à la Tête du Sanglier

**ϟ **Le ralliement de Helga Poufsouffle après la bataille de la vallée de Pré-au-Lard

**ϟ **Un projet ambitieux d'enseignement porté par Helga Poufsouffle

**ϟ **Rowena Serdaigle, une sorcière enceinte en cavale

* * *

><p><em>Une date approximative quant à la fondation de Poudlard<em>

**ϟ **Un débat historiographique entre l'école des Fauconniers (date présumée en 853), et l'école normalienne (date présumée en 992)

**ϟ **Pourquoi un si large débat sur une date ? Quelles sont les revendications sous-jacente ?

* * *

><p><em>Les véritables raisons de la construction de Poudlard et de ses élargissements <em>

**ϟ **Les premiers élèves de Poudlard : les enfants-sorciers des environs

**ϟ **Poudlard incartable à partir du Code International de Clandestinité magique (1692)

**ϟ **Redorer l'image de cette comté malfamée afin d'y faire venir des élèves

**ϟ **Les succursales et le mythe de la Chambre des Secrets

**ϟ **Les enceintes de Poudlard, érigées afin d'éviter que les élèves soient tentés de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard

* * *

><p>SECONDE PARTIE<p>

**Le schisme entre les fondateurs et sa répercussion dans l'atmosphère et l'organisation du château **

_Un climat d'unité propice à l'enseignement _

**ϟ **La création de l'hymne de Poudlard

**ϟ **Les premiers tests de la cérémonie de répartition

**ϟ **Le choix du sanglier comme emblème

**ϟ **L'histoire de la devise et du blason : Pourquoi ce choix pour les couleurs ?

**ϟ **Les quatre premières matières enseignées : Sortilèges, Le soin aux Créatures Magiques, Potions et Astronomie

**ϟ **L'intégration de nouvelles matières au programme officiel de l'école

* * *

><p><em>La Grande Dispute<em>

**ϟ **Les débuts fracassants du Choixpeau magique

**ϟ **Le passage des dortoirs communs à des dortoirs séparés

**ϟ **La zizanie des fondateurs à propos de l'introduction des elfes de maison2

**ϟ **La légende selon laquelle Godric aurait aurait chassé Salazar avec la Baguette de Sureau

**ϟ **La malédiction de Salazard Serpentard lancée sur le château

* * *

><p><em>Les théâtres de l'affrontement <em>

**ϟ **Passage d'une école unifiée à quatre maisons distincts

**ϟ **Le système des points et la création de la Coupe des Quatre maisons

**ϟ **Les débuts catastrophiques de la Coupe de Quidditch (La Querelle des Cognards)

**ϟ **La recrudescence des attaques entre étudiants dans les couloirs

**ϟ **La création du poste de préfet, les Sabliers et la Galerie des Trophées

**ϟ **La rivalité croissante entre la maison Gryffondor et Serpentard, prolongement des antagonismes entre leurs fondateurs respectifs

* * *

><p>TROISIEME PARTIE<p>

**L'héritage des fondateurs dans les générations suivantes **

_Les mystères jamais percés de Poudlard_

**ϟ **Le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle (par Rowena Serdaigle)

**ϟ **Les tables de la Grande Salle (par Godric Gryffondor)

**ϟ **La Salle sur Demande (par Helga Poufsouffle)

**ϟ **Le Lac et ses profondeurs (par Salazard Serpentard)

**ϟ **La Coupe, Le Diadème, L'Epée et le Médaillon

**ϟ **Les passages secrets

**ϟ **Pourquoi les hiboux arrivent-ils à franchir la barrière magique de Poudlard ?

**ϟ **Pourquoi la Forêt Interdite est-elle interdite ?

* * *

><p><em>La présence inhabituelle des fantômes<em>

**ϟ **Pourquoi les fondateurs ne sont-ils jamais réincarnés ?

**ϟ **Le Moine Gras et la Dame Grise : des traces immatérielles du passé sanglant de Poudlard

**ϟ **Pourquoi Peeves est-il devenu un esprit frappeur ?

**ϟ **Le refus des derniers directeurs de chasser les fantômes du château

* * *

><p><em>L'ancestrale bibliothèque de Poudlard <em>

**ϟ **Salazar Serpentard, l'architecte de la bibliothèque

**ϟ **La configuration des lieux (étagères ensorcelées, tables, lampes etc.)

**ϟ **La question précoce de l'utilité d'une Réserve interdite aux élèves

**ϟ **Les ouvrages profanes

**ϟ **Les livres les plus empruntés depuis un siècle

* * *

><p><em>La course sur balais, un sport de haute-voltige interdit depuis 1744 pour cause de multiples impacts inopinés <em>

**ϟ **L'origine de ce sport

**ϟ **Les balais les plus prisés par les élèves

**ϟ **Le marivaudage en considérable hausse après les courses sur balais

**ϟ **Les fraudes et triches en tout genre, accidents, disparitions et morts tragiques

**ϟ **La controverse de 1744 et l'arrêt total des courses

* * *

><p><em>Les escaliers magiques<em>

**ϟ **142 escaliers de différentes sortes

**ϟ **Les escaliers, à l'origine statiques

**ϟ **Les escaliers ensorcelés par Rowena après la Dispute des Fondateurs

**ϟ **Les escaliers reflètent-ils l'humeur des étudiants ?

* * *

><p>QUATRIEME PARTIE<p>

**Poudlard à l'époque contemporaine : de Phineas Nigellus Black à Albus Dumbledore **

_Les nouveautés incluses entre le XIXème et le XXème siècle _

**ϟ **L'inscription et les frais d'inscription à Poudlard

**ϟ **L'arrivée des Sombrals pour tirer les calèches

**ϟ **L'évolution des uniformes

**ϟ **Décoration : Les tableaux et la galerie des trophées

**ϟ **Le parc et l'introduction d'une nouvelle faune et flore

**ϟ **La Tour d'Astronomie

**ϟ **Les serres

**ϟ **Les diverses salles de bain

**ϟ **Vers des relations plus solides avec les autres écoles de sorcellerie

* * *

><p><em>La protection de Poudlard : Les murailles et les statues <em>

**ϟ **Les fondations des premières et secondes enceintes

**ϟ **Une muraille qui serpente le long du relief de la vallée

**ϟ **L'utilité des murailles : un marquage spatiales

**ϟ **La barrière immatérielle empêchant le transplanage

**ϟ **Les gardes-statues

**ϟ **Les préfets et préfets-en-chef : Sur quels critères les choisit-on ?

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi avoir créé la voie 9 ¾ ? A-t-elle toujours existé ? <em>

**ϟ **Les premières rentrées à Poudlard par Portoloins

**ϟ **Les désagréments liés aux moyens de transports

**ϟ **L'idée d'un train scolaire chiné chez les homologues moldus

**ϟ **Les débuts du Poudlard Express suscitant de vives inquiétudes chez les parents d'élèves

**ϟ **La renommée et le prestige de la locomotive rouge à vapeur

* * *

><p><em>Quelques directeurs et directrices célèbres<em>

**ϟ **Phineas Nigellus Black

**ϟ **Newton Scamander

**ϟ **Armando Dippet

**ϟ **Albus Dumbledore

**ϟ **Remarque : Pourquoi y-a-t-il si peu eu de directrices à Poudlard ?

* * *

><p><strong>Une courte description de Poudlard<strong>

A L'USAGE DES SORCIERS FLEMMARDS

Le château de Poudlard est un merveilleux bâtiment flanqué d'une multitude de tours et tourelles. Il abrite l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Si un Moldu s'en approche, il ne verra qu'une vieille ruine moisie avec un écriteau signalant qu'il est défendu d'entrer car il y a du danger. Poudlard est situé dans une région forestière, juste à côté d'un grand lac, dans les Highlands écossais.

Il faut aussi savoir que les pièces dans le château changent d'emplacement au gré du temps ou de leur humeur, d'où le souci des retards des étudiants pour les cours. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il est difficile de réaliser un plan fixe de l'école. On peut toujours essayer, mais il sera faux dès l'instant où on aura fini de le recopier.

Vous verrez dans cet ouvrage des schémas mais vous les trouverez peut-être faux (de surcroît si vous êtes un étudiant à Poudlard). Nous sommes tout de même sûrs qu'aujourd'hui Poudlard compte sept étages en plus de ces magnifiques tours et ses ancestraux cachots. Cette description ne vous a rien appris que vous ne sachiez déjà ? Ah ! Eh bien, vous êtes dans l'obligation de lire la suite, j'imagine...

* * *

><p>PREMIERE PARTIE<p>

**Poudlard : une école qui n'aurait jamais dû exister **

_1. La vallée de Pré-au-Lard (__3)__, ancien refuge pour personnes aux mauvaises mœurs (4)__  
><em>

L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard est née d'un coup du sort. Il est évident que de nombreux éléments rendaient sa construction difficile, telle sa situation géographique sur une zone escarpée. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui nous intéresse pour notre étude.

Le petit burgh de Pré-au-Lard (nom donné par les voyageurs à cause des « jolies femmes poilues (5) » pour citer Troy Le Bienheureux) est né, d'après les sources archéologiques, aux alentours des années 750. Il se situe le long d'une antique grande voie romaine établie pour des raisons de logistique. D'ailleurs, le Poudlard Express (voir IV, 3. 3 - 5) en sillonne ses contours.

Pré-au-Lard est d'abord un petit attroupement de fermiers – sorciers et moldus – de la région travaillant conjointement. Progressivement, des individus de nouveaux horizons les ont rejoints. Il était courant, à l'époque médiévale, que les réprouvés sociaux soient envoyés en purge dans des provinces lointaines du centre.

Dès lors, des arrivages de gens aux mauvaises mœurs débarquaient dans la vallée de Pré-au-Lard dans le but de se repentir ou de poursuivre la vie qu'ils menaient ailleurs. Très vite après l'arrêté préfectoral de 814, on observe d'après les registres municipaux un fort taux de prostituées dans la vallée.

Ces dernières se regroupent dans l'ancien centre-ville (désormais appelé le « Vieux pays ») et marchandent leurs services de chair aux voyageurs. En Ecosse, la rumeur court alors qu'un village autorise la prostitution (Notons que ce ne fut jamais le cas, mais que les responsables fermaient les yeux sur cette pratique contre quelques pot-de-vin).

Pré-au-Lard devient donc le fleuron de la prostitution et de nombreux foyers ont déserté la région pour ne pas y être associés. D'ailleurs, des sorcières se sont fréquemment retrouvées harcelées puisqu'on les pensait être des femmes aux mœurs légères. C'est une des raisons qui conduisit Helga6 Poufsouffle à revendiquer ses droits et à mener à bien la première cause féministe jamais racontée dans l'histoire sorcière britannique.

**Les femmes au créneau : une manifestation contre la prostitution à Pré-au-Lard menée par Helga Poufsouffle**

Helga Poufsouffle avait immigré à Pré-au-Lard avec son père, veuf, et deux de ses jeunes frères ayant survécu à la famine de 806. Sa mère et trois de ses sœurs, quant à elles, avaient dépéri. Profondément marquée par cet épisode tragique, la jeune sorcière commença à travailler sur des sortilèges liés à l'alimentation.

Nous lui devons, entre autre, le sort d'apparition culinaire et de nombreuses recettes figurant dans _Pâtisserie Magique_. Elle vivait avec le restant de sa famille dans le vallon de Pré-au-Lard et y tenait une petite échoppe faisant vivre les dernières bouches à nourrir. Helga Poufsouffle avait hérité du fort sens de l'honneur de son père.

Dès lors, elle s'était toujours refusée de tomber dans le trafic lié au corps, même si on la disait tout à fait au goût d'une pléiade de sorciers (Nous ne divulguerons pas leur identité, marquée ici d'un sortilège pour ne pas froisser leurs héritiers directs encore en vie). De longues années durant, Helga était restée fidèle à ses principes et avait élevé ses frères pratiquement seule puisque son père emmenait paître les brebis dans les plus hautes collines bordant Pré-au-Lard.

Durant ses périodes, Ada – la meilleure amie de Helga – venait l'aider dans la petite hutte qu'ils occupaient. Mais les visites de Ada devinrent de plus en en plus rares. Ne voulant pas en tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, la brave Helga avait décidé de se rendre chez sa confidente, habitant quelques kilomètres plus loin. Une fois devant chez la concernée, Helga apprit qu'elle ne vivait plus ici, mais dans une taverne qu'on appelle la Tête du Sanglier.

Cet établissement était incroyablement malfamé et les échos qui parvenaient aux villageois n'auguraient rien de bon. En s'y rendant, Helga vit alors un spectacle effroyable : Ada qui se marchandait. Révoltée, Helga commença alors à faire du problème de la prostitution un de ces champs de bataille privilégié.

Elle commença par sortir Ada de l'organisation, puis scanda une myriade de slogans raffinés devant les auberges des environs. Néanmoins, ces hurlements eurent un réel impact puisqu'on en retrouve un extrait dans une lettre anonyme retrouvée dans une caverne bordant Pré-au-Lard (Nous supposons qu'à l'époque, une partie de la population était troglodyte). En voici un court extrait :

« (…) _encor'ier que je partai sur la grand'place et la Poufsouffle qui beuglait comme une chèvre à propos de mœurs bien porchères. _» (version non-conforme à l'anglais contemporain)

Après une fastidieuse lutte, celle-ci parvint à arracher une autorisation du maire afin de lancer un maléfice Crache Limace aux clients sortant des maisons-close. Malgré leur teint verdâtre et leurs ignobles haut-le-coeur, Helga Poufsouffle ne jugeait pas cela suffisant et pour cause : beaucoup de jeunes sorcières pleine de talent se voyaient embrigadées dans ce commerce sans qu'on ne leur demande leur avis.

Helga décida formellement de les rassembler afin de bouter hors de la ville les clients les plus voraces dans un premier temps. Historiquement, on considère que c'est la première école (faute d'un autre terme) exclusivement féminine et réservée à la défense en Grande-Bretagne côté sorcier. Les descendants de Ada revendiquent également le rôle de celle-ci dans la Bataille de la Vallée de Pré-au-Lard (voir 2. 2).

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette offensive marqua le brusque arrêt de la prostitution de Pré-au-Lard et Helga Poufsouffle bénéficia d'une renommée incroyable dans la région, après s'être illustrée par ses grandes capacités magiques.

_2. Les fondateurs et leur histoire commune _

Malgré le prestige dont bénéficie les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, ces derniers ont un passé plein de zone d'ombre. Auréolée de gloire, l'image de ces derniers (et en particuliers Godric7 Gryffondor) n'a jamais été égratignée par les historiens.

La plupart de mes confrères n'ont pas osé s'attaquer à ces figures emblématiques du monde sorcier de peur de représailles ou d'être discrédités au sein même de leur communauté. Par exemple, ce n'est qu'en 1886 que l'école normalienne d'Histoire a reconnu l'union de Salazar8 Serpentard et de Salomé Chasterberry. Mrs Serpentard, née Chasterberry, était une moldue, fille d'un médecin de la région du Lockness.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il était impensable pour les Historiens sorciers rétrogrades et pro-sang-pur de considérer que Salazar fut attiré par une Moldue. Même si ces derniers n'eurent pas de descendance, ce simple mariage remet en cause bien des fondements de la culture extrémiste dans laquelle est plongée les hautes strates sociales de notre communauté.

Cette révélation parut dans une édition limitée de la _Gazette du Sorcier _eut un effet retentissant. D'ailleurs, quelques livres d'Histoire rayent cette information de leur page... Salomé Chasterberry ? Jamais entendu parler, selon certains spécialistes. Pourtant, c'est elle qui fut la première enseignante de Botanique à Poudlard...

Lors de mon étude, je me suis posée de nombreuses questions dont celles-ci : Rowena Serdaigle a-t-elle réellement fugué lors de sa grossesse ? Helga Poufsouffle se serait-elle rendue complice du meurtre mystérieux de Jack Timbarre ? Godric Gryffondor a-t-il volé l'épée sacrée à Ragnus Ier – roi Gobelin – ou s'agit-il d'un terrible malentendu ? Je suis toutefois sûre d'une chose, cependant : Salazar Serpentard eu des mœurs bien sulfureuses qui le conduisit à la Tête du Sanglier où il y rencontra son ami – et plus tard rival – Godric Gryffondor.

**La rencontre entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor à la Tête du Sanglier **

Quelques années avant que Salazar ne s'unisse avec Salomé, le jeune sorcier parcourait une période assez obscure de sa vie. Il semblerait que durant ces quelques années de passage à vide que Salazar se serait aventuré à créer de nouveaux maléfices de magie noire et aurait mené quelques duels sanglants.

D'après quelques sources fiables, il aurait alors traversé l'ensemble du pays en effectuant des arrêts fréquents (dont quelques-uns dans des agglomérations moldues). C'est donc plein d'aigreur et de rancune que Salazar arriva dans la vallée de Pré-au-Lard. Il demanda à rejoindre la taverne la plus abordable et s'y installa.

Il est important de noter que, contrairement à la légende, Salazar Serpentard était un noble misérable, sans le sou ni aucune passion pour le travail. Il payait son loyer en se chargeant de la sécurité du lieu et en revendant des potions d'origines fort douteuses. Nous avons la chance d'avoir réussi à conserver un précieux document d'un artiste itinérant racontant cette première rencontre :

« (…) _Et là, Godric Gryffondor est entré à la Tête du Sanglier. On le reconnaissait à sa longue chevelure et l'épée incrustée de rubis qu'il portait toujours à sa ceinture. Il s'est avancé, sa cape en velours traînant sur le sol couvert de saletés. _

_Il a jeté un regard d'épervier à la pièce et ses yeux se sont par deux fois arrêtés sur la silhouette de Salazar Serpentard, le nez pratiquement dans sa chope de bière. Des femmes peu vêtues passaient parmi les sorciers avec quelques plateaux de saucisses sèches et de fromage. Godric avait la réputation d'adorer se frotter aux magiciens étrangers ou redoutables afin de mesurer sa force. On racontait que c'était plus fort que lui. _

_Il ne connaissait pas encore Salazar Serpentard, un gars un peu louche, pas très bavard qui – de temps en temps – envoyait de sales maléfices à la figure. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance et quand ces deux-là se dévisagèrent pour la première fois, je su que quelque chose de pas commun se déroulait juste sous mes yeux_. (…)

_Godric s'était approché avec nonchalance, le port princier, et avait planté son épée dans le fromage de Salazar. De la pure provocation. Le gérant faisait semblant de nettoyer les verres, la tête tournée vers les deux protagonistes. Lentement, Salazar s'est levé, faisant alors racler sa chaise. Ils étaient nez à nez, prêts à dégainer leur baguette. La porte s'est ouverte : _

_Deux sorciers avaient déjà pensé à fuir. Pourtant, ni Salazar ni Godric n'utilisa son arme. Ils restèrent là, à s'observer en chien de __faïence, à gonfler leur gorge comme de vieux gros crapauds__9__. Puis Godric a dit : « J'aurais besoin d'un remède. On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'adresse à toi. » _

_L'autre n'a rien dit. Il a désigné du menton l'escalier où se trouvait sa chambre et son petit commerce bien nébuleux... Dès le lendemain matin, ils marchaient côte à côte dans Pré-au-Lard et il devint rare de les voir séparer. Ensemble, ils étaient puissants voire invincibles. À première vue, ils semblaient différents en tout point. Mais Gryffondor comme Salazar appréciait la grandeur et la magie spectaculaire._ »(version adaptée à l'anglais contemporain)

C'est dans ce contexte bien hasardeux que Salazar se retrouva en contact de Godric ayant besoin d'une potion Revigorante extrêmement puissante juste avant un combat. Avec du recul, il est presque certain que Serpentard dopait ses performances et que c'est grâce à cela que Gryffondor tira sa réputation de sorcier imbattable.

Nous pouvons tout de même critiquer le texte sur un point : Seul Godric aimait les sortilèges impressionnant. Salazar, pour sa part, avait l'image d'un sorcier plus en retrait qui n'agissait que dans l'absolu nécessaire.

_3. Une date approximative quant à la fondation de Poudlard _

Après le ralliement de Helga Poufsouffle, les trois compères finirent par se mettre d'accord sur l'idée qu'il était nécessaire de bâtir une école. Les prémices furent quelque peu chaotiques et mirent à mal leur amitié à plusieurs moments. Godric – fils d'un grand notable de la région – avait réussi à obtenir de son père une vaste étable qu'ils réaménagèrent. Leurs premiers élèves, peu nombreux, arrivèrent avec énormément de réserve.

Salazar, rechignant de s'occuper d'enfants de fermiers, préféra peaufiner dans son coin ses propres sortilèges et laisser les tâches ingrates à Helga. Celle-ci, fière d'être enfin considérée comme une enseignante, pris en charge la dizaine d'apprentis sorciers venus pour recevoir leur enseignement. Ils apprirent avec elle des sorts permettant de multiplier le contenus d'une assiette ou encore de faire apparaître l'eau de nulle part (cf. _Aguamenti_).

Dès lors, les parents impressionnés par cette nouvelle forme de magie joignant l'utile à l'agréable déposèrent d'autres enfants. Lorsque la fille cadette du maire entra à l'école ambulante de Pré-au-Lard (c'était son nom au départ), Salazar se chargea personnellement de son éducation. À seulement onze ans, on racontait qu'elle était capable de faire apparaître de longues gerbes de feu ou de repousser un bataillon de goules (10).

Fort de son succès, Salazar s'intéressa à rallier auprès de lui des élèves des plus hautes sphères afin de les former vers les chemins de la victoire... De son côté, Godric adorait manier l'épée et avait déclaré que l'escrime et la joute était obligatoire pour ses élèves. Avant que les premières pierres de Poudlard soient posées, c'étaient les élèves qui choisissaient leur directeur et non le contraire.

L'apprentis sorcier pouvait, selon ses propres affinités, se tourner vers Helga, Godric ou Salzar (Notons que Helga avait toujours eu énormément de succès de son vivant). Beaucoup s'étonnent de la curieuse absence de Rowena (11) dans les documents anciens. Mais celle-ci n'apparaît que quelques mois avant la construction de Poudlard, et donc, n'a pas encore sa place dans l'histoire que nous avons raconté jusqu'alors. Dès que celle-ci se joignit aux trois autres, le projet Poudlard devint plus concret.

C'est Rowena elle-même qui invoqua les pierres afin de former leur école. Au départ, celle-ci n'avait rien du faste qu'on connaît aujourd'hui. Les élargissements se sont fait au fur et à mesure. En ses débuts, l'école se limitait à la Grande Salle (où dormaient les élèves), les cachots (où se trouvaient les salles de bains et une partie des salles de classe) et les cuisines. Le reste a été ajouté pour des raisons de logistiques évidentes au fil des siècles. Toutefois, un long débat subsiste parmi les historiens : la date exacte de fondation de Poudlard.

**Pourquoi un si large débat sur une date ? Quelles sont les revendications sous-jacente ? **

On connaît deux dates non-officielles à la création de Poudlard : celle de l'école Fauconienne (853) celle de l'école normalienne (992). Cette querelle des historiens pourrait paraître bénigne sauf que derrière ce voile d'incertitude se cache un profond débat anthropologique.

La date des Faucons (appelons-les ainsi) accorderait plutôt la paternité de Poudlard à Salazar puisqu'il était le seul vivant à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'en 992, nous sommes sûrs que les quatre fondateurs habitaient dans les alentours. Ce débat peut paraître inutile, voire ennuyant, mais il serait important pour la culture générale du sorcier moyen de le savoir. Je ne m'étendrais pas davantage sur ce point puisque je risquerait d'y perdre mon lecteur qui – en général – est un étudiant moyen.

_4. Les véritables raisons de la construction de Poudlard et de ses élargissements_

Poudlard a été construit afin de donner une légitimité et une magnificence à l'enseignement délivré par les fondateurs. Un château (même s'il était petit à la base) est un signe de puissance et de prospérité.

En voyant l'établissement, les parents étaient donc plus enclin à mieux considérer les professeurs plutôt que dans une grange poussiéreuse, aussi vaste soit-elle. D'ailleurs, il était primordiale pour les futurs directeurs de trouver un endroit à l'abris des regards indiscret et de le rendre incartable dès 1692 (Code international du secret magique). Autre point important : Connaissant la réputation de Pré-au-Lard, beaucoup de parents s'inquiétaient de laisser une année durant leurs enfants dans la vallée (12).

De fait, les élèves n'étaient que demi-pensionnaires et rentraient chez eux chaque soir. Ce n'est que huit ans plus tard que les premiers dortoirs ont été établis. Les enceintes de Poudlard ont été érigées afin d'éviter que les élèves soient tentés de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard d'une manière ou d'une autre. Salazar (dans un unique souci de préserver les sorciers nobles par nature), surveillait scrupuleusement les dortoirs pour ne pas que ses élèves aient des relations approfondies avec les filles de joie des alentours.

Pour des raisons de logistique évidente – et se retrouvant confronté à des élèves imaginatifs, Serpentard mit au point un vaste plan d'élargissement de Poudlard avec de multiples succursales et passages secrets. D'après la légende, il y en aurait sept dissimulés ci et là.

L'actuel directeur, Albus Dumbledore, en connaîtrait deux mais m'a formellement interdit de l'inscrire ici de crainte que le secret tombe entre de mauvaises mains... A ce jour, nul ne sait où se trouve les cinq autres et s'ils existent vraiment. Les passages secrets servaient à Serpentard à se cacher, tapis dans l'ombre, afin de surprendre les élèves indisciplinés. Un de ses passages mènerait à une supposée Chambre des Secrets.

**Les succursales et le mythe de la Chambre des Secrets **

Une des rumeurs persistantes concernant Salazar Serpentard concernerait sa perversion de premier ordre. C'est l'historien Galahad Nethom qui l'aurait affirmé dans le Mensuel de l'Archéologie après sa fouille approfondie des entrailles de Poudlard il y a deux mois après la découverte de la Chambre des Secrets par Harry Potter (voir _Histoire de la Magie_).

Ses lourdes accusations viendraient du fait que le fondateur aurait choisi comme voie d'accès à son refuge les toilettes des filles, lieu des plus suspects. Lors de son bilan, le chercheur Nethom a affirmé dans son rapport que « (…) _ledit fondateur posséderait en lui bien des vicissitudes jusque là ignorées_ ». Ces petites remarques acerbes envers le fondateur de cette maison tombe à pic : Le gouvernement Cornelius Fudge peine jusqu'alors à s'imposer dans les strates supérieures du Ministère, à affirmer ses propositions et à assurer une économie stable et prospère pour le Marché Commun Européen Sorcier (MCES).

En diabolisant Serpentard, et – par extension – tous ses affilés, Fudge s'auto-légitime comme sauveur. Ainsi, on regroupe dans la même case les élèves étant allés à Serpentard, et ceux qui ont « _malheureusement mal tourné_ » (Armando Dippet). Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir un discours que l'on pourrait mal interprété. Je ne fais que souligner les faits et les paradoxes de notre très Honorable Ministre. Ce dernier aurait visité récemment la Chambre des Secrets et aurait publiquement déclaré à la Gazette du Sorcier :

« _La Chambre des Secrets est un ignoble traquenard. Il révèle toute l'ignominie de Salazar Serpentard et des actions qu'il a commise afin de détruire Poudlard de l'intérieur (__13)__. C'est pourquoi, moi, Ministre de la Magie mandaté par l'ensemble des sorciers britanniques, je m'engage à sceller cette entrée grâce à de puissants sortilèges afin que la prochaine rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie se déroule dans le calme et l'ordre_. »

En effet, de nombreuses Langues de Plomb se sont rendues sur place et ont fouillé les catacombes de Poudlard afin d'y dénicher de nouvelles informations concernant la magie noire exercée en ce lieu.

L'historienne que je suis est obligée de déplorer les moyens mis en œuvre qui ont saccagé à eux seuls un haut lieu de notre patrimoine. Un patrimoine contestable, certes, mais un patrimoine tout de même... Après que les services du Ministère eurent fini leurs expertises, il ne resta pas grand chose aux archéologues pour leurs études.

Ooooooo

Pétunia referma l'ouvrage, en ayant trop entendu pour une seule soirée. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir tout compris, en réalité. Mrs Dursley pensait qu'en savoir plus apaiserait sa rancoeur, mais elle était désormais plus vivace que jamais. Car Harry, contrairement à elle, vivrait des choses fantastiques dans le monde des sorciers.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

(1) J'ai volontairement décidé de faire des titres assez explicites pour le sommaire puisque je ne traiterais pas tous les points. C'est pour que le lecteur puisse d'ors et déjà visualiser de quoi j'aurais pu parler dans cette sous-partie. Aussi, c'est une table des matières typique des ouvrages d'Histoire en étude supérieur que j'ai fait pour qu'on ait l'illusion de se plonger dans un bouquin travaillé. Par contre, vous n'aurez pas le livre en version intégrale mais bel et bien que des extraits ! Prenez bien cela en compte. J'introduirais rapidement les points pas abordés en semi-profondeur. Cela m'a déjà demandé énormément de travail. **EDIT : je n'ai finalement rédigé que la partie I de l'ouvrage. Si un jour l'envie me prend de faire la suite, je le ferai. **

(2) Dans les premières éditions de L'Histoire de Poudlard nous ne parlons pas des elfes de maison mais celle-ci a été remaniée.

(3) Il est crucial de comprendre que Pré-au-Lard à l'époque médiévale était une vaste agglomération comportant entre cinq mille et douze mille habitants. Ce n'est que vers le XIXème siècle que la ville s'est massivement dépeuplée, ne devenant qu'une petite bourgade parmi tant d'autres.

(4) Nous ne parlerons pas ici de l'homosexualité sorcière qui suscite encore un vif débat dans les hautes sphères du Ministère. Mais historiquement, il est bon à savoir que de nombreux homosexuels sorciers Londoniens se sont retrouvés à Pré-au-Lard du jour au lendemain. Ils étaient déportés par Portoloin en même temps que les prostitués, les diseuses de bonnes aventures, les alcooliques, les orphelins et les familles défavorisées. Nous reconnaissons aujourd'hui qu'une sorte de diaspora homosexuelle est née de cette déportation massive à Pré-au-Lard et que le maire, d'ailleurs, autorisait les unions entre personnes du même sexe vu leur nombre important dans la vallée. Un registre très ancien nous est parvenu à ce jour recensant plus de 134 couples homosexuels ou lesbiens dans la vallée de Pré-au-Lard et ses environs (c'est-à-dire deux miles de circonférence) entre 755 et 801. La plupart de ses couples adoptaient quelques orphelins errant dans le centre-ville. Ces derniers furent d'ailleurs les premiers élèves des fondateurs de Poudlard.

(5)Petit clin d'oeil au Seigneur des Anneaux.

(6) Le prénom « Helga » a une étymologie germanique et signifie littéralement « pieuse ». Les Helga sont généralement sociables et enthousiastes. En fait, c'est l'affectivité qui régit leur vie et leur caractère est considérablement influencé par leurs émotions. Elles donnent souvent le change, paraissent merveilleusement heureuses de ces tornades permanentes, mais supportent-elles bien ce tumulte ? Pour elles, la vie est un jeu et les notions de travail, d'ordre, de méthode, d'obéissance et de devoirs ne les concernent pas vraiment.

(7) Le prénom « Godric » est tiré du vieux anglais et signifie littéralement le pouvoir ou la puissance (au choix). **Godric** est un homme énergique et volontaire. Il désire tenir les rênes de sa destinée, commander, diriger, être un modèle pour les autres et se veut, par là même, irréprochable. Exigence et discipline s'allient chez lui, qui ne supporte ni la médiocrité ni la superficialité. Ses points forts sont assurément son courage et sa détermination, son autorité naturelle qui en impose, son intégrité, son endurance, ses dons d'organisation, sa stabilité ainsi que son sens de l'équité... En contrepartie, ses points faibles sont « les défauts de ses qualités », à savoir: autoritarisme, moralité souvent très stricte qui débouche immanquablement sur de la rigidité et des principes, du sectarisme, de l'intolérance. Il a également tendance à trop se préoccuper des affaires des autres : dites-vous qu'il agit par souci de bien faire. De plus, il tient à imposer ses vues, qu'il considère être les seules justes...

(8) Le prénom « Salazar » signifie littéralement « maison fortifiée ancienne ». Il y a aussi une connotation très noble derrière. Historiquement, nous n'arrivons pas bien à situer ce nom qui – en général – est plus utilisé en Espagne ou au Portugal. Nous imaginons aujourd'hui que Salazar descendrait d'une très grande lignée portugaise. Ces informations sont à prendre avec des pincettes. Une équipe de chercheurs au Musée International de l'Histoire sorcière planche actuellement sur le sujet.

(9) Expression canonique sorcière.

(10) « _La goule, bien que très laide, n'est pas une créature particulièrement dangereuse. Elle ressemble à une sorte d'ogre crasseux aux dents proéminentes et habite généralement les greniers et les granges de sorciers où elle se nourrit d'araignées et de papillons de nuit. Elle pousse des gémissements et lance parfois des objets un peu partout mais, étant très simple d'esprit, elle se contentera au pire d'émettre quelques grognements inquiétants si quelqu'un croise son chemin. Il existe au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques une brigade spéciale chargée de débarrasser de leurs goules les maisons rachetées par des Moldus mais, dans les familles de sorciers, la goule devient un simple sujet de conversation et parfois même un animal de compagnie_. » Newt Scamander, Les Animaux Fantastiques (sic. J.K. Rowling)

(11) Le prénom Rowena signifie littéralement « gloire » dans un dérivé germanique. Quelle femme énigmatique et mystérieuse ! D'apparence charmante, bien que réservée, voire distante, **Rowena **ne manque pas de séduction. Raffinée, élégante, elle a l'instinct de la qualité et fera preuve d'un goût certain dans son habillement. Elle se montre particulièrement sélective dans ses choix, et préfère demeurer seule plutôt que d'être en compagnie indésirable. Cérébrale, introvertie, **Rowena ** ressent le besoin de s'isoler et de faire le point en se retirant dans sa tour d'ivoire. Sa sensibilité est forte bien que souvent refoulée, et elle semble beaucoup plus froide ou indifférente qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. Elle manque un peu de spontanéité et les démonstrations ne sont pas son fort. Mais si elle communique peu et mal, elle a en revanche une écoute fine et attentive : son sens de l'analyse est vif et son esprit critique. Susceptible, elle manie pourtant l'humour, bien que parfois dans un sens unique. Sceptique car méfiante et prudente, elle use fréquemment d'ironie, sinon de sarcasmes, s'appuyant parfois trop sur les démarches sensées de son jugement.

(12) Afin de dissuader les élèves de Poudlard de se rendre dans une maison-close ou de vagabonder la nuit, Rowena et Serpentard auraient érigé une haute muraille. Celle-ci est garante de la morale de l'école et symbolise la frontière qu'il existe entre le monde des enfants et celui des adultes. Chaque fondateur faisait des tours de garde afin de vérifier qu'aucun élève ne sortait de leurs dortoirs ou ne faisait l'école busonnière. Puis, ils déléguèrent cette tâche aux préfets.

(13) Notons que Cornelius Fudge se fourvoie totalement : Salazar Serpentard n'a jamais voulu détruire Poudlard puisqu'il le considérait comme son chef-d'oeuvre. Il voulait éradiquer les élèves d'ascendances moldus ou semi-moldus.

.

.

.

**Mot de l'auteur : J'ai écrit l'Histoire de Poudlard pour la création d'un site potterhead. Le lien est en tête de mon profil. Vous y trouverez, dans la version mise en ligne, des illustrations et goodies. Il suffit de cliquer sur la couverture du livre afin de le rendre visible. Nat et moi nous avons créé ce site à l'intention des potterheads. Il y a de nombreux autres livres rédigés par des fans et quelques volumes risquent d'apparaître petit à petit. Soyez patients et n'hésitez pas à visiter le site régulièrement ou déposer des commentaires dans la section "RESERVE". En attendant, parlez du projet de la Bibliothèque Poudlard autour de vous. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous en avez envie. J'essaierai d'y répondre. D. Would (oui parce que j'ai changé de pseudo entre temps o/).**


End file.
